Solo soy tu asistente, ¿O no? Oo
by Cece chan
Summary: Sakura, a punto de salir de la escuela, se le presenta la opotunidad perfecta para estar cerca de la persona soñada por tantos años. Pero...es un acercamiento laboral, y le lleva 9 años...pero el amor es mas profundo que todo obstaculo, ser asistente personal ¿hasta que punto podra llegar?...¿que pasara con el pasar de los dias? 100% Sasusaku. YA SUBÍ EL 4 CAP. :3
1. Resumen

**LEEEEEAAAAAN ESTO PLIS….:**

**LES PIDO DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE FIC. PERO LO VOY A ACTUALIZAR, BORRÉ ANTIGUO, ÉSTE ESTA SOLO MODIFICADO, NO HECHO DE NUEVO, EN ALGUNOS DATOS COMO LA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD, ETC. **

…**Porque quería editarle esa parte, pero en mi demora me borraron los documentos, por suerte tenia el respaldo en mi computador, espero que me disculpen, además de que borraré el fic "¿Solo tu asistente?" para reemplazarlo por este que es el mismo mismo mismo…en serio, eso…disculpas a todos y sobre el otro fic…es algo parecido, estuve muy ocupada todo el tiempo de mi ausencia es por eso que no he podido continuar, pero todo lo he hecho por ustedes. Ademas me borraron los doc. subidos por la demora igual que en mi primer fanfic, "escuela de damas ¿con hombres?".**

**EMPIEZA TAL Y CUAL…**

…

**Aqui le dejo un nuevo fic, inspirado en un...no les quiero decir, es toda una aventura **

**a medida que va avanzando, así que les recomiendo que lo lean, espero que los disfruten y sin mas blabla les dejo el prologo.**

...Sueño contigo...

Prólogo

******….******

Sakura, una chica común y corriente que aspira a triunfar en su futuro como una artista, aunque no es algo muy seguro para ella. Amable y comprensiva, Justa y dura. Es única en un millón de mujeres existentes.

Desde que tiene memoria ha visto, coleccionado y tiene muchas imágenes de su actor, modelo, y cantante favorito, hasta esa edad de los 12 años. Ahora, últimamente a Sakura le ha crecido un interés más allá del fanatismo hacia dicho chico, que según ella es irremplazable, único, hermoso y talentoso.

Ahora en actualidad es toda una adolecente a punto de salir de la escuela, aun así, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto respecto a ese interés en ese talentoso actor, modelo y cantante.

¿Quién será?

Sasuke Uchiha, como dije antes, un talentoso cantante, que a la vez ha sido protagonista de muchas series y modelo para revistas, le gusta compartir con su familia la cual solo se basa en su padre y medio hermano que se descubrió hace poco por la joven fanática que lo investiga todo por internet.

Sasuke es un peli azabache de una estatura de unos 1.80, delgado y esbelto, con una gran ventaja de edad comparado con Sakura, este tiene 25 años y ella apenas 16 años. Carismático y alegre ante la pantalla, me refiero en entrevistas o demás

Para la mala suerte de Sakura (o al menos para todas las fanáticas) es que este ya tiene novia.

Karin, una chica pelirroja no muy alta de ojos color rojos un tanto claros (e inusuales), tercera novia de Sasuke Uchiha, codiciosa por ser una de las novias de increíble galán y por ser también actriz (aunque no muy conocida), a participado más en obras de teatro…

Con un carácter explosivo y muy celoso es la novia que ha durado más con el hermoso actor aun juvenil (por ahora).

En estos momentos Sakura está estudiando como Secretaria Ejecutiva en un instituto de no mucha reputación, eso nos lleva a decir que ni buena ni mala reputación, de pocas amigas, porque en realidad solo tiene una.

A Sakura le gusta ver televisión, y leer, si leer, y mucho. De primera, leía revista equilibradas hacia el ámbito de la farándula, le encantaba ver noticias sobres cantantes, actores. Se compraba todas las revistas que en la portada saliera algo, un titulo, una frase o aun mejor, la propia imagen de su amor platónico.

Sakura a sus cortos 16 años sabia muchas cosas sobre la vida, era una chica con la cual solo contaba con su madre y su mascota, Bobby, quien era su perro de color negro.

Es así como comienza esta historia.

A Sakura se le presentaran oportunidades difíciles de rechazar que la llevara a otro mundo que no es ordinaria como en el que estaba viviendo en esos precisos instantes…

Ya al cumplir más de la mayoría de edad, ya egresada del instituto, y con deseo de progresar en sus estudios, decide trabajar como secretaria…ejecutiva…

Pero ella…deseaba mucho más que eso, buscando trabajo como tal, encuentra la oportunidad de junta dinero para sus estudios, y ¿Quién sabe? El otro sueño que la ha estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo. El arte, y el conocer a su querido ANGEL.

El sueño de una muchacha con pocas expectativas según… Pueden cambiar el destino y hacer que su vida sea mejor.

**BUENO esto ha sido un gran adelanto sobre lo que pasara en unos futuros capítulos, es muy emocionante, ya tengo todo en mi cabeza y ninguna idea se me escapara.**

**LOS QUIEROS LECTORES, SAYONARA!**

**Unos reviews please.**


	2. Cap1 La tentadora propuesta

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo ya avanzado con mucho esfuerzo, ojala les guste**

**que solo me desvelo por ustedes, bueno eso, lean y disfrutenlo, como siempre digo.**

** La tentadora propuesta**

Comienzo a pensar que me gustaría quedarme así…dormida, durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ya me veo trabajando de psicóloga, que emoción, y luego de trabajar con "mis pacientes" ir a mi taller de arte.

Seria….Genial…sería…Alucinante.

Pero hay que volver a la realidad.

Soy Sakura Haruno, hija de Yasuo Haruno (mi padre) y Hitomi Haruno (mi madre), con quienes tengo una muy buena comunicación y relación hija/padres.

Y no puede faltar mí otro pero no menos importante parte de mi corazón mí querido Bobby mi perro, el es que me hace enojar como si fuera un hermano, mi compañero diario que me hace enojar y reír cuando estoy triste.

Asisto al instituto técnico profesional de Konoha, es muy prestigioso dentro, pero no es muy famoso que digamos en el exterior, excepto porque es conocido por pocos jóvenes como yo, que quieren estudiar para su futuro sin perder tiempo, además de que Konoha es un pueblo pequeño y no asisten celebridades como comúnmente lo está en Tokio, hablando de eso…

Era fanática de Sasuke Uchiha, me empezó a gustar desde que creo, desde que tengo memoria en realidad. A los 12 años se convirtió en mi "amor platónico" como es común en muchas chicas de mi edad, por ejemplo: mi amiga Ino esta "enamorada" de el hermano del mío – risita – irónico ¿no? Pero si, a veces me da ganas de abofetearla pero luego recuerdo que estoy casi igual...

¿Casi igual?, ya estoy pensando demás pues…lo mío supongo que es solo una fantasía ¿o no? – O. o – AHHH – grita – estoy mal…pero supongo que no soy la única que confunde sentimientos.

Ah…si, se me olvidaba…

Tengo un primo que hace mas de 4 años que vive conmigo, o mejor dicho vivimos con él, soy mayor que él por casi dos años, yo con 16 por ahora y él con 14 años. Naruto Uzumaki.

¿y por qué no tiene mi apellido? Pues porque es un primo lejano que, a pesar de eso tenemos una relación casi fraternal, todo casi, me lo consulta. JEJE. Aunque también tenemos pequeñitos conflictos que hace enfurecer a mi madre.

- ¡SAKURA VE AHORA A DISCULPARTE CON NARUTO! – decía mi madre como dije antes ENFADADA

- ¡¿PERO QUE? ¡¿POR QUÉ?¡YO NO FUI LA DE LA IDEA, EL DEBE DISCULPARSE CONMIGO Y CONTIGO, NO YO! – grito

- NO ME FALTES AL REPETO

- ¡DEJA DE GRITARME!

- ¡TU DEBERIAS EMPEZAR POR RESPETARME!

- Esta bien – digo calmándome – está bien, pero después – y me doy la media vuelta para volver a mi habitación – espero las disculpas de ese idiota ¿ok?

- ¿A dónde va señorita "¿soy mas inteligente que tu?" – me agarrada de el brazo.

- ¡Mamá! – Me volteo - ¿acaso piensas mandarme a disculpar por algo que no hice? ¿Y mas encima con ese montón de imbéciles? – exploté

- Ve ¡ahora!

- ¡Uyy! Está bien… - me voy hacia el salón donde se supone que esta Naruto con su grupo de amigos

- Oye Naruto, discul….

- ¿Si? – me mira con su sonrisa zorruna y intentando burlarse cortésmente. Como lo odio, o más bien, como odio cuando me culpan por estupideces.

- Espera – no fui capaz, todos me miraban como si fuera a dar un discurso importante, con esos ojos abierto al extremo, puestos en mi – Mamá – llegue a la cocina – no voy a disculparme porque estoy segura que el mismo lo hizo

- ¿Tienes pruebas?

- Supongo, ven – digo dudosa mientras voy hacia la habitación de Naruto con mi mamá siguiéndome.

Supuse que Naruto se le había olvidado de que lo había dejado aquí, en el borde de su propia cama, cuando estamos "peleando a quien encontraba el punto débil del otro" y yo pues… siempre he sabido que el punto de él es pegarle en el estomago con un solo dedo, lo sé…lo sé, es estúpido pero es verdad. Estábamos peleando cuando se escucha que el celular de mi madre se cae al suelo rompiéndose, y justamente ella estaba en la puerta.

Deseaba en ese momento que haya visto que no fui yo pero no vio nada solamente paso por afuera y vio su propio teléfono tirado destrozado, culpando a la madura (de edad al menos, e inteligencia siempre xD) a mí. Eso había ocurrido hace un par de horas.

Eso no es lo peor, si no que el mayor problema es que la pared de al frente estaba rayada con espray rojo y la pared era blanca, se notaba mucho y esto hizo enfurecer mas a mi madre, tanto, que se olvido del problema de su teléfono, y por eso me culpa, ¡que fastidio!

Siempre había confusiones en conflictos familiares de este tipo, es decir, discusiones juveniles, sacando a los adultos.

- ¿Otra vez tuviste el mismo problema? – me dice confundida Ino, mi amiga

- Si

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Mm? – dije aburrida imitando a Ino

- ¿Queda tan poquito para ir a trabajar como secretaria, digo la practica – dice en la misma posición

- Uh… cierto, se me había olvidado por completo… ¿y el traje?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- ¿Cuándo se supone que llega listo?

- Pues…allá viene Temari y Tenten – apuntando a la puerta del salón de clases

- Si

- Llegamos – oír decir a Tenten

- Si, las estamos viendo – rio – ¿estaban en el baño?

- Si, oye Ino, Sai quiere hablar contigo, pero en el receso – le dijo Tenten a Ino mientras yo solamente observaba la escena – anda ahora – la empuja.

Escucho murmurar unas cosas en el aire a Ino como…

- ¿Ahora qué quiere? ¿Otra cita? Ese chico no me deja en paz

- Tu lo provocaste Ino – a simple vista pareciera que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para decirlo al mismo tiempo, pero en realidad, fue una casualidad

Suspiro

- Se me había olvidado – dice Temari haciendo que Hinata y yo le pusiéramos atención.

- Si vas a preguntar sobre el traje, estamos en las mismas – digo tirándome aburrida hacia atrás en mi asiento.

- ¿? – me miraron extrañadas

- Me refiero a que nadie sabe nada – un poco indignada – ay, no se hagan, ya saben a qué me refiero…

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Estas preocupada por algo? – me dice Tenten

- No es nada…es que las pruebas de ahora me preocupan…son las ultimas

- Si…falta poco para que acabe el año – dice Tenten

Todas suspiran por el aburrimiento… Y en ese momento llega el profesor Kakashi, profesor de Ingles e Historia.

- Bueno – veo que recorre todo el salón con su mira y posa su vista que consta de un ojo destapado en Ino que recién viene llegando - señorita…

- Ino profesor, soy Ino Yamanaka – decía sin irritarse

- No se preocupe señorita…Ino… quería preguntar ¿Quién está afuera? Ya es hora de entrar…

- ¿Qué? – pienso

- ¿Cómo profesor? Pero si recién toco el timbre para salir a receso – lo mira extrañada

- ¿En serio? – Se rasca sus grises cabellos – eso quiere decir que…

- Que llegó temprano, por primera vez profesor – digo sonriendo ante lo que pasaba – ¿irónico no?

- Si y mucho – dice Kakashi sonriéndose a través de su máscara que cubría gran parte de su cara.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se miraron unos a otros y suspiraron irritados.

- Profesor vuelva después – dice un alumno

- Nee… me quedaré aquí revisando unas notas, ¡oh! – finge sorpresa – encontré el examen que les haré – sonríe a sí mismo.

Todos los que estaban aburridos cambiaron sus caras a unas de desesperación y corrieron hacia el puesto de su maestro.

En un hotel cinco estrellas de la Capital.

- Déjame Karin, tengo que hacer unas cosas – decía un despeinado Uchiha quitándose las manos (garras ò-ó) de una pelirroja.

- Mi amor espera, ¿Por qué no llamas a tu asistente y le dices que haga eso por ti? Ven ¿ya? – seductoramente decía una PROVOCATIVA Karin.

- No – la mira con desgana – No ahora no Karin, gracias – toma su teléfono celular

- Asistente personal de Sasuke Uchiha ¿Quién habla? – decían en la otra línea

- Soy yo Sasuke

- Señor ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podrías ir a buscar el traje negro que te encargue la vez pasada? – Agarra la camisa con la mano libre mientras esquiva en su camino hacia la puerta a Karin – Tengo una entrevista a las 5 de la tarde para MTV y tengo que estar antes de esa hora es obvio.

- Si señor, ¿a qué hora paso a dejar su traje y a donde?

- Pues… ahora iré a la casa de mi padre, ve allá, adiós – cuelga

- Pucha, y ¿tienes que ir? – dice Karin

- No para nada – la mira seriamente – claro Karin, es una entrevista que se ha anunciado en la televisión hace mas de 2 meses y tú que eres mi novia ¿no lo sabías?

- eh… - lo mira e intenta fingir haberse acordado - ¡claro, claro! Claro que lo sabia cosita, es que no me acordaba solo eso – se da vuelta para no verle la cara – me voy al baño, si quieres te despides allá…

- Bueno – lo piensa – no, estoy apurado, tengo que hacer, adiós – le da un beso en la mejilla

- *Mejor así idiota* Mmmm te amo corazón – escucha como se cierra la puerta y… - haber… - comienza a mirar por todos lados - *¿Dónde lo habrá dejado este?* yo quiero ese anillo.

En otro lado

Sasuke iba manejando con el auricular puesto por mientras escuchando música de One ok Rock, canción Dreamer… moviendo ligeramente la cabeza a ritmo de la canción, (Rock)

- Esto es música…. ¿eh? Un mensaje… - levanta cuidadosamente deteniendo un poco la velocidad y ve el mensaje.

_Señor Sasuke, lo siento mucho pero no puedo seguir como su asistente_

_Espero que entienda que no son razones personales, pero_

_Tengo que irme al extranjero, mi madre está mal de salud_

_Tenga en cuenta de que le ayudaré con sus últimas tareas_

_Y nuevamente mis más sinceras disculpas, yo ya tenía hablado esto con su padre_

_Pero dijo que lo ayudara con las últimas peticiones, y para mí no es ningún problema._

_Que tenga un buen día Joven Uchiha._

- Que mal… bueno no le quiero dejar tanto trabajo, yo sé lo que es tener a la madre de uno mal de salud… - dice esto dejando el celular en el asiento de copiloto

Llega a una mansión muy bella, con un inmenso jardín, todo parecía de la realeza, arboles gigantes, una entrada con guardias y jardineros en todas partes. La casa era un color blanco sucio (o sea demasiado claaaro)

Se acerca al primer guardia, baja la ventanilla y también baja sus lentes para dejar a vista sus ojos negros.

- Joven Sasuke, adelante, su padre está con una señorita – dice cortésmente a Sasuke

- Gracias – inmediatamente al abrirse el gran portón el entra sin apuro con su carro NEGRO, un carro bien deportivo pero elegante.

En la sala

- Si – ríe – mucho tiempo, ¿te acuerdas cuando…?¡ah! ¡Mira! Allí viene mi hijo – se levanta

- Buenas tardes padre – decía el muchacho

- Buenas hijo, mira ven, te voy a presentar a alguien – lo invita a sentarse – Sasuke, hijo, ella es la señora Anko Mitarashi, ella te ayudará a encontrar tu nueva asistente

- Ah… cierto – se acerca – Un placer en conocerla señora

- Igualmente – dice una mujer no pasada de los 30 años

- Bien ¿a quién tienes en mente?

- Pues…

- Bien clase, espero que hayan entendido – dice mi maestro Asuma

- Eh… Claro – digo muy bajo, solo para mí, pero mi compañera de asiento logra escuchar y se rie

- ¿Qué sucede allá atrás?

- Nada – responde

- Te retaron ¡HA HA! – me burlo

- Sakura tonta

- Como digas tú

- ¡Deja de mirarme así!

- HA HA para ti

Toca el timbre y ya era hora de salir así que Sakura toma su bolso hecha sus cuadernos y sale del salón...

- ¡Perfecto! ¿cierto Sasuke?

- Si, por cierto cuando se va …

- Mañana - dice adelantándose…

- Bueno…No voy a poder despedirme de ella… - mientras era mirado tiernamente por mi padre. (cosa que era raro)

Para mí, mi asistente Chiyo era como una madre, ya que la mía murió cuando yo tenía apenas 5 años, apenas recuerdo los momentos que compartí con ella, la extraño mucho, pero he sido como un niño pequeño, desde que comencé con mi carrera como actor no he hecho otra cosa que actuar, y mi asistente prácticamente tenía que vivir conmigo, ahora ni conozco a mi nueva asistente.

- Sasuke ¿me escuchaste? – oigo que mi padre dice preocupado

- Ah sí, digo no… ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Anko será tu asistente por unos años en reemplazo…a menos que no quieras…

- Esta bien… - asiento sin más que decir…se me iba mi segunda madre

Después de 3 meses tuvimos unas vacaciones, que las aproveche estando en la casa de mi abuela, descansar y despejar mi mente para llegar bien para la práctica como secretaria, y como fui a solicitar puesto al hospital de Konoha pues, tenía que llegar con artos ánimos de trabajar…

Teníamos que ir a buscar un traje que todas nosotras, las mujeres, como secretarias, mientras los hombres de mi grado tenían que irse a otra clase, a la que cada uno había postulado, al igual que nosotras, como Secretarias ejecutivas.

Era mi primer día de práctica como secretaria y ya venía llegando a mi casa, veo a una chica peli azulada con cabello largo que estaba cabizbaja viendo algo en su mochila. Me entro en la duda, me aproximé mas, después de todo estaba sujetada en la reja de mi casa.

- ¿Oye niña a quien esperas? – digo mientras toco el timbre de mi casa

- Ahhh pues… a Na-Naruto, señorita… - le encuentro que me mira tímidamente y distingo un respeto cortante. De seguro pensó que era bastante madura de edad por mi vestimenta (andaba con el traje supuesto de secretaria y con tacos, maquillada y muy femenina) que inocente.

Comienzo a reír suavemente

- No me digas señorita, si te gano por un par de años no mas… - la miro – ¿qué edad tienes?

- ¿Yo? – se apunta a sí misma.

- Si tu – digo mientras saco las llaves pero escuchándola sin mirarla.

- Eh… tengo 15 – por lo que veía era muy tímida

- Ves – sacando alegremente las llaves – ¡Yo sabía! Apenas te gano por un año… - la miro y le invito a pasar

- Eh… no gracias, espero aquí

- Nea… entra, igual hace frio, estamos en pleno invierno niña… - sonrió – dale, entra.

- Bueno – se ríe bajito

Desde la puerta del living Naruto asoma su gran cabezota y me grita…

- Sakura tu mamá dijo que… - pero cambia totalmente inmediato el tema – ¡llegaste Hinata!

- No si todavía está en su casa – le digo – idiota – musito bajo – ¿es tu novia? – digo colocando una sonrisa picara seguramente visible.

Ambos se sonrojan y me miran

- Perdón, ya veo que no… - finjo tener reloj de mano y veo "la hora" - ¡Oh! Ya es muy tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer… las dejo…

Naruto rojo como un tomate me agarra del brazo y me grita estando aun cerca - ¡Viene a enseñarme matemáticas! – aun mas rojo

- Bueno… suerte

- Gracias Sakura – me dice Naruto pero lo miro seriamente aguantándome la risa

- Se lo decía a Hinata tu novia….digo tu tutora…. – levanto mi mano – ¡adiós!

- ¡Oye! – escucho a Naruto gritarme pero yo ya estaba lejos.

Mi mamá me detiene.

- Saku espera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me detengo

-Tengo que hablar contigo, mañana tendremos visitas así que ojala te comportes como toda una señorita.

- No hace falta que me digas eso, sabes que lo soy – digo arrogantemente mientras sacudo mi cabello en señal de chiste – jeje me voy a mi cuarto mamá.

- Ok

Ya era de día y tenía que ir al colegio, no me preocupe ni un poco por esa "visita" que llegaría o me estaría esperando cuando llegue del colegio, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y sin avisarle a mi mamá, sin su autorización me inscribí en clases de arte. Ya que me encantaba dibujar, imaginar, etc. Si mi vida dependiera de ello, de seguro seria rica, una millonaria afortunada por ser alegre con su empleo, después de todo, ¿cuántas personas en el mundo son felices haciendo lo que hacen?, pues, muy pocas.

Volvía nuevamente a mi casa y la puerta como la reja estaban abiertas, vi un carro celeste estacionado en el patio delantero de mi casa, el cual era bastante grande para que cayeran 3 autos deportivos.

Entré…y como pensaba, ahí estaba mi mamá con una señora de su misma edad sentada tomando té. Inmediatamente se levantaron las dos al verme entrar. Yo, estaba hecha un asco, despeinada, y con un poco de pintura en las manos y la cara.

- Hola saku, hija, ella es…

- Espera mamá, disculpe señorita – le dije a las dos para retirarme a lavarme la cara, las manos y arreglarme el cabello un poco, pasé al baño, me miré al espejo y tenía unas rayas solamente en mi cara así que luego de lavarme las manos, con ellas misma me arregle mi pelo, salí y salude a las dos.

- Disculpen nuevamente, Hola mamá – la saludo de beso en la mejilla como acostumbro – Buenas tardes Señorita – digo cortésmente después de todo ni la conozco, quiero dejar una buena imagen.

- Buenas tarde jovencita – me responde

- Bueno hija, te presento a la señorita Mitarashi, ella es la actual asistente de una persona que admiras mucho – dice mi mamá mirándola a ella y luego a mi - ¿te imaginaras de quien?

Me pongo pensativa ¿a quién admiraba tanto como para conocer a su asis….? Espera un momento – pienso – Mamá no será de…

- Del señor Sasuke Uchiha, el actor interprete de tus películas favoritas… - me dice – bueno, yo las dejare solas, tu venias con un propósito ¿no es cierto Anko?

Asiente ante lo dicho

- Si Hitomi, como te dije antes, es sobre lo que te prometí

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – pregunto sin entender por qué tanto blablá

- Ya me voy – dijo mi madre antes de marcharse

- Asiento – le dije

- Gracias – toma un poco del té que estaba tomando antes – mira, te explicare

- Eso espero – digo amablemente tratando de no sonar muy ansiosa

- Bueno, ¿Cuál era tu nombre jovencita?

- Sakura Haruno

- Bueno Sakura, veras…Como dijo tu madre yo soy la asistente personal de Sasuke Uchiha

- Aja

- Bueno te diré que vengo con la misión de pedirte un favor, aunque algo me dice que no te vas a negar…

- ¿y qué sería? – digo tranquilamente acomodándome en el asiento

- Veras, yo debo retirarme, he sido asistente de él por casi 3 meses, desde que reemplazo a su antigua asistente, Chiyo

- ¡A si! ¡Si lo sé! – digo intentando no sonar demasiado obvia

- Mira el…no se siente muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?...a gusto conmigo como asistente, o más bien está desconfiado, y no sé mucho de él, al parecer el está acostumbrado a que su antigua asistente que se fue al extranjero – respira – sepa todo de él, así como una familiar, pero yo no lo conozco.

- Ya veo – fue lo único que salió de mi boca

- Bueno lo importante viene ahora…tu madre y yo somos parientes, somos primas políticas

- ¿en serio?

- Si, en resumen tú eres mi sobrina… política

- Genial…

- El favor es que…. – hizo una pausa tan larga como si estuviera pensando en la palabra perfecta para anunciármelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me reemplaces – dijo sin más

En ese momento abrí los ojos desmesuradamente….

- ¿Y-y-yo? – Tartamudeé sin evitarlo – yo…yo…asistente… ¿asistente de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Personal – me mira – asistente personal del caballero Uchiha

No pude evitarlo pero sentía una gran emoción – ¡Ahhh! – Grite sin darme cuenta – asistente PERSONAL de SASUKE UCHIHA – pero al recordar mis estudios, siento como una balde de agua fría me cae encima – oh oh…

- ¿Qué sucede? – me dice mirándome confusa

- ¿Y mis estudios? – Tomo aire cansada – ¿cómo lo hare con dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

- Tendrás beneficios, casi los mismos que el joven Uchiha, me refiero a transporte y eso… por ahora, tu tranquila…estuve pensando en eso…y cuando salgas del colegio, te irás a trabajar a Tokio como su asistente, ahora el está aquí en Konoha, tienes tu presentación como su asistente el próximo lunes ¿Qué te parece?

Dijo todo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para responder.

- Pues…si…creo que está bien…

Miro a la cocina que era visible y veo como mi madre salta de la emoción en la cocina. Qué risa.

_**Ahí estuvo el primer capitulo, pronto subire el otro, tengo deberes dificiles, y mucho trabajo asi que eso**_

_**por favor dejen sus reviews, los estaré esperando con gusto :3**_

_**Adios! digo...¡SAYONARA!**_


	3. Cap2 Esperando a conocerte

**¡Hola a todos! Este fic cada vez se irá poniendo mas interesante, ya que cada vez estoy lloñando mas despierta**

**Ojala les agrade este cap. se los dejo y difruten de la lectura.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

2º Cap.

*Esperando para conocerte al fin*

Supuse que mi mamá estaría feliz, así que ni me apresuré en molestarla, me fui a mi habitación y encendí computador, no estaba ningún amigo ni amigo conectado así que apague mi computador y comencé a buscar mi pijama.

Me recosté encima de la cama sin cubrirme y encendí la televisión, después de todo, no tenia deberes y mañana me toca clases normales. Agarré mi cuaderno de dibujos y comencé a dibujar, estaba dibujando el rostro de una revista que puse encima de la cama entre otras más. De vez en cuando veía la tele me reía y volvía a mi dibujo, así sucesivamente, en ese instante en el que me estaba riendo de cómo pegaron al profesor del programa que estaba viendo en su silla con pegamento sonó mi celular. Lo contesté.

- ¿sí? – dije

-¿Sakura qué onda que era la visita?

Oh cierto se me había olvidado gritarle al contestarle, pero como se veía en mi celular un número desconocido no quise hacer el ridículo.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡No lo vas a creer! – le grite emocionada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Dime, que me desesperas! – grita también Ino.

Acomodé el celular con la otra mano.

- Voy a reemplazar a alguien en su trabajo…

- ¿y? ¿Eso es emocionante? –dice Ino aburrida pero la interrumpí

- Nou…es que lo emocionante es quién es esa persona a la que reemplazaré, me refiero a que se dedicaba, Adivina. – le dije esperando respuesta.

- No sé…cocinera…no…Em.…profesora…no muy estúpido Em.…a ya se!

- ¿Qué? – le dije esperando que continuara

- ¡Artista! ¿O no? – musitó al escuchar un profundo silencio de mi parte.

- No Ino – dije fastidiada – algo con relación a la actuación…

- ¿Actriz?

- Vas cerca…pero no, ¡ya que! ¡Te diré! – dije al fin - ¡Asistente personal de … ¡redoble de tambores Ino! – me rio bajo.

-¡Trrrrrrmmmm trrrmmmm!

- ¡De Sasuke Uchiha!

- ¿Ne? – me responde

- Si ih

- No te creo

- ¡que si!

- No te pases, esto es genial, mañana me cuentas con detalles, además las chicas tienen que saberlo. Oye por cierto nunca te pregunté… ¿Cómo te fue a ti en tu tercer día de practica? – me dice cambiando totalmente de tema.

Bufo aburrida – No tienes remedio, eres experta en cambiar temas.

- Jeje ¡dime!

- ¡AGOTADOR! Ser secretaria es muy agotador, y con mayor razón, no me gusta atender el teléfono – me quejo – tengo que decir cada vez que levanto el teléfono "buenos días" o "buenas tardes servicio maternidad, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" con el tono de secretaria que tenemos que decir eso – se me contagia la risa.

- si – ríe también – me imagino, ahora que te escucho – ríe aun mas, seguramente se burla de la voz que puse… - tu voz Jaja

- ¡INO BASTA! – le grito riéndome avergonzada

- Está bien perdona, bueno te dejo, me dijeron que tengo que irme temprano a la cama, nos vemos mañana

- Bueno… ¡adiós! – y cuelgo para dejarla antes de que me haga un berrinche.

Dejé el teléfono encima de mi estuche con lápices y borradores, miré sin punto fijo al televisor, pero realmente no veía nada, jeje, usualmente soy así… veo a cualquier parte y sueño despierta. Que tonta…pero es divertido, supongo.

Miro la tele y comienzo a reír ante lo que sucede. Me desvió a mis pensamientos los cuales están puestos en "SER ASISTENTE PERSONAL" …es casi mi sueño, aunque…no era tan así pero se acerca, lo malo es que…es mi amor platónico, y a mí me contrataran…o sea es algo profesional, y debo pensar y actuar profesionalmente, educadamente, y …muchos….mentes (xD).

- Que miedo – logro decir.

- ¡Sakura! – me gritan desde afuera de mi habitación.

- ¿Quién es?

- Yo, Naruto – me grita y golpea de nuevo mi puerta.

- Entra…

- Oye… ¿serás asistente de Sasuke Uchiha? – me dice seriamente.

Solo asiento con la cabeza

- Hn

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! – me abraza con un brazo – estoy feliz por ti… estarás cerca de él eh!

- Cállate…no insinúes nada, te conozco.

- Está bien.

Yo sabía, este imbécil quería decirme cosas pervertidas, pero no quiero escucharlo, además…

- Oye ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Hinata cierto?

Se sonroja.

- ¿Q-quien? ¿Hinata?

- Si ip – digo

- Mi tutora de matemáticas…

- ¿No te gustaría que fuera algo más? – Replico – tengo una…..mi-ni-ma sospecha de que te gusta.

- ¡N-No e-es e-eso Sakura!

- Claaaro

Suena el teléfono de Naruto.

- Espérame un momento Sakura…

- Bien – dice mientras ve a Naruto atender el teléfono.

- ¿Alo? ¡Hola!... ¿qué cosa?...Em. – se sonroja – si ella es mi prima…Em. – la mira y luego desvía la vista – es que trabaja como secretaria o algo así… ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura lo mira intrigada. Y Naruto sigue hablando por celular…

- ¡No! ¡No me molesta!...ven cuando quieras, por cierto…tengo una asignatura….¿ah? ¿Ya sabias? …bueno quería pedirte que me ayudaras en eso también…si…mi prima es buena para el arte y para lenguaje ¿por qué? – dice volteando hacia Sakura - ¡Oh ya veo! ¡Yo le diré! No es ningún problema. Si…¡a-adiós!.

Cuelga

- Era Hinata… - dice mientras guarda su teléfono.

Sonríe pícaramente Sakura.

- Nee…¿Hinata eh? – se acerca a el – ¿qué paso?

- Quiere pedirte que si le podrías enseñar a dibujar y que le ayudes en lenguaje…

- y ¿Cómo sabe que me va bien en eso? – dice Sakura.

- Yo había hablado anteriormente con ella sobre ti, es que…me pregunto si tenía hermanos, pero le conté que te tenia a ti, casi como una hermana – se sonroja – aunque…olvídalo… - baja la mirada.

- ¡Oh tiernito! ¡Mi hermanito pequeñín! – lo abraza – no te preocupes, ¡Me alagas!.

- ¿En serio? – la mira - ¿te…alago?

- Sip, por cierto, discúlpate con mi mamá antes de que se enoje más de lo que está.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – se suelta de a poco.

- Pues porque le comprobé que tu rayaste la pared, tu tenias el espray ¡HA!

- Ash…Okey…

- Bueno Naruto ve a tu habitación, tengo que hacer unas cosas, voy a estar ocupada ¿bien?

- Bueno…¿de verdad no te molesta que te echaran la culpa por mi?

- Nee… ya estoy acostumbrada…vete.

- Esta bien – se dirige a la puerta y la cierra.

Menudos meses de agotamiento escolar...dos meses desde la propuesta, y aun no me lo creo, falta tan poco para poder descansar, si es que le puedo llamar así.

Oh! Cierto! Se me olvidaba que en estos meses han ocurrido muchas cosas, por ejemplo…

1.- Soy tutora de arte y lenguaje (llamado castellano, como en mi país Chile le decimos lenguaje o lenguaje y comunicación (jeje lo saqué del titulo de mi libro de estudios :P).) le enseño a Hinata-chan, la no…digo la amiga de Naruto… ¬¬_

2.- Ino y Sai al fin son novios, ya que no lo eran, son muy graciosos, siempre se dicen cosas hirientes y después están cariñositos y románticos, ¡quien los entienden! ¬¬ - suspiro.

3.- Tenten es ahora la novia oficial de Neji, bueno, ya llevan tiempo como 7 meses…¿o eran ocho?...¡Ahhh! no me acuerdo…ellos sabrán, es su asunto.

4.- En mi practica me ha ido muy bien y he subido mis notas, me falta muy poco para alcanzar el tercer lugar de mi clase, ya que antes estaba en el …. 16 y somos en el curso 39 alumnos.

5.- Tengo una entrevista de trabajo, o mas bien voy a conocer a mi JEFE. ¡Que miedo! ¡Tengo muchos nervios, he pasado en vela desde que me dijeron que lo vería en una elegante cena que será en el Teatro municipal de Konoha. Me gustaría llevar a las chicas para que disfruten lo mismo que yo.

Y eso es lo mas importante, ahora…es eso lo que ha estado ocupando toda mi mentalidad todos estos días, en la colegio, en mi casa, hasta en las clases que doy de arte. O.O ¡Uh uh! Se me estaba olvidando que tengo en 10 minutos clases con Hinata-chan.

Voy al encuentro de Naruto en el salón y me lo encuentro leyendo…lo que para mi es extraño, como yo lo conozco no me parece algo habitual en él, o al menos no me parece normal…

Le quito el libro de las manos y le pregunto - ¿Aun no llega?

- ¿Quién? ¡Ah Hinata! No…aun no – me arrebata el libro que le quité – ¿Por qué son tantas clases a la semana? – me hace un puchero que no pude evitar…reírme - ¿Ahora de que te ries?

- De nada Naruto, de nada, tranquilízate.

- hn – me mira y sigue leyendo.

- ¿Qué lees?

- El libro que me prestó Hinata-chan, es que me dijo que tenemos examen en una semana mas, y no he leído nada – se raca la nuca y me sonríe, típico.

- Bieeeen – escucho el timbre - ¡Oh! Ya lleg- me empuja hacia un lado.

- ¡YO ABRO! – salta de su asiento tirándome el libro.

Sonrio.

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan!

- Hola Sakura-san, disculpa si me demoré…

- *¿Y yo estoy pintado?* - piensa mientras pone los ojos achinados al extremo (¬¬) – Eh… hola Hinata-chan… - dice decepcionado.

- Hola Naruto-kun – le responde sonriente - ¿Estás leyendo el libro que te dije?

Su semblante pasa de decepción a una llena de orgullo sano… - Si Hinata-chan… ¡Mira! – le muestra la paginas leídas – estoy a punto de terminarlo.

- Bueno comencemos Hinata.

- Hai – asiente mientras se ubica en uno de los asientos de la sala cerca de Naruto.

- Naruto…- llamo

- ¿Si?

- Vete

- Si Sakura…. – se retira cabizbajo.

Los dos se miran y vuelven a lo que le correspondían.

- Ya, ahora si – digo.

Los días pasaban y cada vez el dia se veía más cerca, y cerca, hasta que llegó…EL GRAN DIA….MI GRAN DIA.

Nos encontrábamos en la última clase del último día de la semana….Matemáticas.

- WOW… entiendo todo, ¡impresionante! – digo casi gritando.

- Shhhh – me susurra Tenten.

- Perdón

- Muchachos, les daré unos 15 minutos de descanso…después les dare una guía para que la desarrollen.

Naaaa – escucho gritar a todo mi salón de clases.

Estaba tan ansiosa…que creí que me estaban llamando a mi celular….

- Sakura, tu teléfono… - me dice Temari.

- SAKURA, ENSEÑAME MATEMAT….. – pero es callada por Tenten que le indico que yo estaba ocupada.

OH! ¡Me están llamando! Dice…. ¡Wow es la señorita Mitarashi!… - exclamo viendo que todas me ponen atención.

- ¿Quién es la "señorita Mitarashi"? – dice Ino

- Ino, Sakura te ha dicho hasta el cansancio que es la que le hará el contrato como asistente de Sasuke Uchiha…

Por supuesto que ya las chicas ya sabían que yo sería la asistente de mi querido Ídolo.

- Uffff…. – ubico el teléfono en mi oreja derecha – Señorita Mitarashi….

Por alguna razón en el salón empezó a esparcirse un ambiente de silencio y tranquilidad ante lo que dije recién, pues, varios de mis compañeros de salón sabían sobre mi querido y estimado contrato con una estrella internacional como Sasuke Uchiha, y varias de mis compañeras que también eran seguidoras, porque yo no era la única, aunque en lo único en que si era única, era en ese sentimiento que fluía de mi cada vez que veía una foto de él…me pregunto, como seria verlo en persona, ¿me desmayaré?...No, no puedo desmayarme, y menos ante el, esto es algo profesional, y no puedo demostrar mi interior, mis sentimientos, eso sería escandaloso, y perjudicial para su carrera. Digo yo no mas, no estoy segura que sea así, pero de seguro yo tenga síntomas en ESE MOMENTO de desmayarme y caer en sus brazos….¡Ay! que cool seria si yo cayera en sus brazos….

¡YA BASTA SAKURA, TONTA! – pienso y debato con mi inner.

Ese silencio y miradas de mis compañeras, eran de odio…puro….y de los hombres, de interés curioso, parece. Hasta el profesor estaba algo interesado.

_-Hola Saku, ¿como estas? ¿Puedo llamarte así cierto?_

- Si no se preocupe, llámeme saku, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

_- ¡Oye te tengo una gran noticia….! – me dice alegremente _

- ¿Qué cosa?

_- Puedes llevar a tus amigas, si son menos de 5 mejor…_

_- _¿En serio? Yo justo quería preguntarle eso, pero las entradas…

_- No te preocupes por eso…para ti son gratis, además eres la asistente casi oficial del señor Uchiha, apresuraté, avisaré a tu madre para que te retire y dile a tus compañeras que te den el numero de celular o teléfono de sus padres para solicitar la autorización. – concluye._

-Pero…tiene razón señorita Mitarashi, yo…la llamo de vuelta en un momento…

_- Oka.- cuelga._

Al finalizar la conversación todos en el salón de clase me observaban intentando descifrar con la mirada la conversación que había tenido hace un momento con la señorita Mitarashi…tenían mucha curiosidad. Pero eso me irrita y no quiero contenerme.

Uff que calor – pensaba al momento de entrar a la cocina…

- Me ha tocado un día agotador, acaba de ser mi graduación, y mañana….

- Te lo vamos a celebrar – dice mi padre posándose detrás de mi colocando una mano en mi hombro.

- Padre

- Sasuke, intenta disfrutar mañana tu celebración por graduarte de la universidad…además, recuerda que es un buen momento ya que tendrás un papel en una película…

- Y una nueva asistente, lo sé….pero padre, no necesito asistente, sé valerme por mi mismo.

- Yo no me voy a ese ámbito, yo me voy al punto de que tendrás responsabilidades con las cuales no podrás cumplir así que necesitarás ayuda…de una asistente – hace una pequeña pausa – mañana….

- ¿mañana qué? – Me acerca para interrogarlo - ¿Qué?

- La conocerás… - dicho esto veo que mi papá saca una cerveza de la nevera y sale de la cocina – Descansa, mañana a las 5:00 tienes que llegar al teatro municipal de Konoha, ahí será tu celebración de graduación y conocerás a tu asistente, intenta llevarte bien con ella, quizás ella si te conozca.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que mencioné de Anko y la pasada?

- Quizás. Es solo que… bueno tu sabes… ya no se encuentra mucha gente de confianza… - pero supe a donde se dirigía con eso y lo corté.

- Si lo dices por Karin, estas equivocado, ella no es nada de lo que tú piensas.

- No sabes nada hermanito – mira a mi papá y este sale – vete pa' – ahora me mira a mi – Sasuke, deberías escuchar a papá…

- No quiero, ¿acaso quieres que diga cosas de tu novia?

- Hermanito, no es por ser malo, ni por entrometerme – pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No confió en ella…pero si tú dices eso, es porque quizás te ha demostrado que es de confianza, en mi opinión, nunca a…¿Cómo decirlo? – mira el techo con las manos en los bolsillos – no encaja su actitud contigo, pero si tú dices…bueno….Después no andes lloriqueando… - se burla.

Comienzo a irritarme, me fastidia que me diga eso – Yo no soy así – bufo.

- ¿Pero no hace mucho que… - lo interrumpo.

- Cuando murió mamá era obvio que me iba a poner así, ¡ay! ¡Con razón nadie confía en ti! Si te dicen algo, o los pillas en el momento tienes la oportunidad perfecta para burlarte. Imbécil.

- Tranquilo y como dijo papá, disfruta.

Se va de la cocina, y al caer a tierra me acuerdo que venía a algo pero no me acordaba de que. O.o?

En fin…. Me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama… mañana es otro día.

FIN DEL CAPITULO ...

ME GUSTARIA VER UN PAR DE REVIEWS, Y LES ASEGURO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA SUCESOS INTERESANTES, no quiero adelantar mas, y espero PLIISSSS SUS REVIEWS...¿SI?


	4. Cap3 La cena en el teatro municipal

_**TERCER CAPITULO AL FIN!**_

**HOLA A TODOS, BUENO COMO QUIERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC, PORQUE CADA VEZ ME ENTRAN MAS IDEAS, SUEÑO MAS, PERO TENGO MENOS TIEMPO LIBRE, RAYOS!...PERO TODO SEA POR USTEDES.**

_**LEANLO Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**_

* * *

_3_ º Cap "La cena"

Comence a preparar todas las cosas necesarias para la cena de presentación, para mi, por que según lo que tengo entendido, es la celebración de su graduación. Tengo bastante curiosidad, ya que…no se que fue lo que estudió y me gustaría tener el privilegio de saberlo.

Escuché el timbre de mi casa, casi inaudible, apenas lo escuché, yo escuchando música en alto, era de suponerse que no escuchara, al menos la mayoría. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi mamá saludando y ofreciéndole de que beber a Ino y Temari, aun no se veía a Tenten, quizás esté con su novio, Mmmm si quizás si, en fin, llegué donde estaban ellas y las saludé. Me sonrieron a mi y a mi mamá, cuando ésta se fue, me agarraron de los brazos, una de cada uno, procediendo a mirarme. Yo no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué tengo en la cara? – me apresuré a preguntar fingiendo susto

- Nada – pero aun así no me apartan las miradas de encima.

- ¡Que diablos!, ¡AAahhh vengan! – las arrastro a mi habitación.

Ya en mi habitación cerré la puerta..

- ¿Qué trajeron? – digo mirando unas bolsas que dejaron a los pies de la cama.

- Sakura – dice Ino – estos, son vestidos elegantes al menos para nuestra edad, pero sabiendo tu gusto, no se si te gustaran… (Hasta verso me salió ;P)

- Quiero ver – dije con emoción que quize ocultar.

- Toma.

Cuando vi los vestidos era unos lindos con lentejuelas, todos eran diferentes a los otros, me gusto una verde que encontré en el fondo, porque no era ni tan llamativo ni tan opaco, después de todo íbamos a una cena, tendré que conocer a mi "jefe" y no quiero que digan o comenten que quería llamar la atención…o algo por estilo, prefiero pasar desapercibida.

- Me gustó este Ino – mostrando el vestido que me gustó – ¿este creo que me viene o no? – digo mostrándolo puesto por encima de mi cuerpo.

- Si Sakura, ese color te quedaría lindo…pruébatelo

- Ok – miré a las chicas pero solo Ino me veía extraña

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – me dice Ino – Apresurate cambiate.

- Pero, ¿y ustedes?

- ¿Nosotras que? – reacciona Temari

- Pues necesito cambiarme – dije haciendo una mueca en mi rostro para que se dieran vuelta y no miraran.

- Sakura – me mira Temari con los ojos entrecerrados y negando con la cabeza – ¿no me digas que te da vergüenza vestirte delante de nosotras?

- Ehhh Etto….

- ¡Ay Sakura! – Grita Ino haciendo que me estallen los oídos – ¿eres tonta o qué? somos amigas, somos mujeres, además te conocemos hace casi 3 años, ¿qué mas estas pidiendo?

- Es que no estoy acostumbrada, solo es eso – me excuso.

- Me imagino cómo será cuando sea tu primera vez Jajaja – escucho murmurar a Ino, cosa que alcancé a escuchar

En shock por la insinuación…

- Ino que dices, aunque tienes un poco, o bastante razón, eso no quiere decir que Sakura vaya a ser siempre o que se quedará así, menos con el jefe que tendrá en un par de horas….

Otra vez, ya no aguanto…me voy a poner a llorar de vergüenza.

- Cierto Temari, me imagino, supongo que a los días después de convertirse en la asistente personal del gran "Sasuke Uchiha"…guapo, alto, sexy y candente, según lo que ha mencionado Sakura…

- ¡YO NUNCA HE DICHO ESO! ¡INO DEJA DE INVENTAR ESTUPIDECES!

- ¡Ves Ino! Ahora Sakura se enojará contigo y posiblemente se enfade con todo el mundo y no nos lleve a la cena…

- Para nada Temari…- dije al fin calmada – eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro, pero Ino…- tomo aire después de gritar – Si mencionas algo al frente de él o alguien que lo esté acompañando, o me dejas en vergüenza, te juro….TE JURO que te saco a patadas del Teatro municipal, ¿entendido? – dije procurando no enfadarme.

- Si – eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver mi cara de seriedad mezclada con enfado.

- Bien entonces…probémonos los vestidos…

Al cabo de unos minutos, todas habíamos acertado en cuanto a la elección de la vestimenta, asi que no ocupamos mucho tiempo en maquillarnos, nos sobró tiempo, así que bajamos a la sala y allí estaba Naruto ¬¬.

- Hola saku… ¿wow y esa onda? – mirándome de pies a cabeza sorprendido

- Iré a – quedé pensativa unos instantes, quería creerme – a un coctel sumamente ELEGANTE, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, solo que tu manera de vestir me pareció arto rara, pensé que te irías a suicidar a un acantilado…

- O.O ¿tan mal me queda? – dije

- No exactamente, es que para que tú uses ropa así…tendría que ser el fin de tu existencia.

- Ja ja que gracioso – me acerco a él solo un poco con la intención de golpearlo.

- Shit, me va a golpear – se tapa la cara con las manos y encoje las piernas esperando que le pegara pero solamente le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Igual insinuaste que no me veía mal, te quiero primito, bye Naruto, bye Ma' – me despido dejando a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos, jaja, pobre ingenuo, pensó que le iba a pegar xD

- *¿y a esta que le pasa?* - me mira extraño mientras nosotras entrabamos al baño por turno, primero Ino, después Temari y luego yo… (La dejaron para el final :'()

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la mansión Uchiha…

- Sasuke, ¿estas listo?

- Si padre.

- A por cierto, debes apresurarte, te vamos a dar una sorpresa en tu fiesta pero es al comienzo, asi que no llegues tarde – dice mi padre.

- ¿Qué? – miré a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada pero intentando escuchar respuesta de mi padre – ¿No nos iremos todos juntos?

- ¡NO HIJO! – Tenía que alzar la voz porque yo todavía me encontraba en su habitación – TU VETE EN TU AUTO Y TE VEMOS ALLA.

- Bien – murmuro convencido mientras me ubico bien la corbata.

Escucho una vibración, obviamente mi celular estaba desaparecido por el desastre de mi habitación. Comencé a buscar pero no lo encontré, dejo de sonar pero no tardo mucho en volver esa vibración…claaaro, lo tenia en silencio, siempre me pasa. Se me olvida que lo coloco en silencio.

Contesto.

- Al…..

- ¡¿DONDE ESTAS? – Escuché esa estruendosa voz de mi novia Karin – ¿no sabes acaso que deberías estar saliendo para venir a recogerme?

- Espera…¿no es mi día acaso? ¡El que se graduó soy yo no tu Karin! – dije ya exasperado.

- ¡Ay perdón! Es que…. ¡a veces se me olvida que eres tu el de la fiesta! – grandioso, ahora se pondrá a gritarme, no quiero perder tiempo así que….

Le corté, es milésima vez que me grita de la nada. Esta loca.

Vuelve a sonar mi celular esta vez es Itachi.

- *¡Que solicitado estoy hoy!* - con ironía pensaba – puf…es Itachi – contesto - ¿Qué pasa?

- _Hola hermanito, los invitados están llegando…_

- Si por eso llamas, colgaré… - pero me interrumpe con un sonoro…

-_ ¡NO!, Sasuke espera, ¿aun estas en la casa?_

_- _Si – digo tranquilamente.

- _Búscame un cofre que está en mi pieza, por favor – lo ultimo me lo dice casi rogándome (:P)_

- Esta bien…ya llegue, ¿en qué parte esta?...

- _Debajo de mi cama…es de color marrón_

_- _Ya, lo encontré, ¿te lo llevo entonces?

- ¡SIIII! – me grita haciendo que yo aleje el celular de oído.

- Si sigues gritándome asi, aunque sea por teléfono, tendrás que pagarme un medico ò.ó – dije tapándome el oído afectado y cambiándome el celular de lado.

- _¡Ay!, eres más famoso, tienes creo que el mismo sueldo que yo, y tu acabas de terminar tus estudios, estúpido hermano suertudo – se rie._

_- _Hmp…

Subí a mi auto y comencé a andar en mi vehículo, me acerque al portón de la salida y los guardias y personas que pasaban por afuera me saludaban con la mano, el guardia me indico que bajara el vidrio un momento y me dijo – "Felicitaciones por su graduación, joven Uchiha"… y cosas así también decían a lo lejos los demás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Ay!

- Perdón Ino – me disculpé

- ¿Qué te pasa que me peñiscaste? – me dice dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Pues, no sé.

- Debe estar nerviosa, además Tenten aun no… - comenta Temari

- Llegué, aquí estoy – vemos a Tenten aproximarse a mi casa desde la calle contraria.

- ¡Al fin! – dijimos por casualidad todas juntas.

Bajo la vista cansada, buscando lo que sea en el piso, pero un ruido nos interrumpen.

- ¿Señorita Haruno? – me dice el chofer de una limosina, medio calvo, canoso y con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- ¿Si? – digo confusa.

- Muy bien, señorita Anko – se dirige esta vez hacia adentro de la limo y desde el vidrio trasero que bajó

- ¿Señorita Anko?

- Hola Saku, ¿ellas son tus amigas?

- Si ip

- Entra – me dice Anko.

Ya han pasado varios minutos, todos en la recepción estaban esperando al homenajeado, quien aun no llegaba. Justamente para la limosina de las chicas.

- Adelante muchachas, ya estamos en "El teatro municipal" – nos dijo Anko mientras el chofer que estaba con guantes de nylon blancos nos abre la puerta derecha de la dicha.

- Wow, ya estamos ¿o no? – dice Temari.

Yo me quedo callada mientras bajo de la limo, auxiliada por el chofer. Solo suspiro.

Tenten, Ino y Temari, miraban embobadas la residencia. De repente pasa un chico que empuja casualmente a Ino. Lo que causa el enfado de esta chica.

- ¿Tu que te cre- desde ahí no escuche mas palabra de su boca.

- Perdon niña – se detiene a mirarla mejor – ah… no tan niña xD .

- E-eres…

- ¿Quién, yo?

- Si – dice casi sin habla – Shi-shikamaru…

- Ah… ¿ya me conocias?

Solo se inmuta a asentir con la cabeza.

- Aja.

- Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- I…Ino

- Bueno Ino, te veo después, ¡que la pases bien! – le agarro la mano a Ino y le dio una beso en ella.

Paso un instante e Ino seguía con la mano levantada aunque Shikamaru ya se había ido, aun estaba en shock.

- ¡INO, INO!

- ¿Qué? – me reponde como una idiota, mirando para todas partes menos hacia nosotras.

- Entremos…

- Verdad… - me dice aun distraída – Lo siento.

Han pasado una hora y aun no daba comienzo porque el "perla" no ha llegado aun…sin embargo, algo distrae la atención de las chicas, de todos y la mia.

- Señoras y señores, es un placer para mi informar que …

- Solo ve al grano – escuche una voz que decia detrás del escenario – solo presentame y ya.

- Al graduado, con ustedes…Sasuke Uchiha – dijo a la velocidad de la luz.

La gente comenzaba a aplaudir al igual que mis amigas que estaban encantadas con tanta comida y elegancia que demostraba el lugar.

Desde lo bajo del escenario sale una luz que ilumina mis ojos, Sasuke, como lo adoro, lastima que soy su fanatica y solo debo acercarme a el profesionalmente. Seguí mirando como subía las escaleras al montón de tablas y metales llamado escenario.

Comenzó a hablar y el tiempo comenzó a pasar lento, por alguna razón pensé por un momento que habria desviado la mirada hacia mi, yo ilusionada, sonreí, pero alzo la mano y desde las sombras salió una chica peliroja que se acercaba al escenario aburrida sin subir en el.

Quedé cabizbaja cuando escucho…

- ¡Sakura! ¡ven! – me dice Anko

Por otra parte Sasuke estaba hablando con un caballero muy parecido a él, o bien, Sasuke muy parecido a él.

- Sakura, te lo presentaré aunque ya sabes quién es…pero el debe conocerte, obvio. – me sonríe Anko.

De repente siento un escalofrió en mi espalda.

- Srta. Anko, llegué con el caballerito Sasukito – ríe.

- Cállate, no me avergüences – escucho esa voz un poco más alejada que la otra.

- Bien, Sakura date vuelta.

Lo hago.

- Esta bien – cierro los ojos para resistir las ganas de abrazarlo.

- Señor Itachi, por favor…

- Lo sé, yo iré a atragantarme de comida.

Anko se pone entre los dos, Sasuke y yo.

- Señor, ella es Sakura Haruno, esta en peultimo año de preparatoria – me mira – ella será su nueva asistente, actualmente estudia Secretariado Ejecutivo, y Administración, pero como no tiene campo laboral…

- Entiendo, un placer Sakura, ¿puedo, cierto? – me dice estirándome la mano.

No sabia que hacer, cuando estoy nerviosa mis manos sudan frio, y en ese momento estaba sumamente nerviosa, lo único que quería era que algo nos interrumpieran.

Pero no ocurrió. Suspiré cansada y resignada fingiendo estar bien.

- Un gusto señor Uchiha – le dí mi mano, temiendo lo peor.

Tenía miedo a que me dijera – "¿Por qué sudas?, ¿estás enferma?" – O temía que pensara cosas que no son, y que pensara que soy una loca nerviosa mas, aunque en parte lo soy.

- Bien, Señorita Anko, gracias por el favor.

Wow, no dijo nada, estaba completamente segura que de que me diría algo, pero veo que no se percato o lo dejó pasar. Eso me alivia, un poco.

- De nada. Y felicitaciones.

- Gracias – dice sin sonreir, pero mostrando agradecimiento agachando la cabeza.

La señorita Anko se fue dejándonos en silencio a nosotros dos.

- Bueno em… ¿vino sola? – me dice al fin.

- No, traje a mis amigas, allá est…. ¿Dónde se fueron? – dije mirando donde supuestamente estaban las chicas hace unos instantes.

- ¿Quién es ella? – me dice Sasuke.

- ¿Quién?

- Ella – apunta a una rubia, obviamente era…

- Ino… - digo bajo pero creo que alcanzo a escucharme.

- ¿Entonces acerté? – dijo divertido.

- Sip – dije mirando intentando ver que hacía.

- ¿Es su mejor amiga o es muy apegada a usted? – me pregunta de la nada, lo cual me dejo confundida.

- ¿Cómo?¿Ella? – fingi no entender.

- Si

- Si, algo asi, bastante apegada a mi

- Ya veo… - se asoma una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro – Por lo visto su amiga se lleva muy bien con el mío.

- ¿Es un amigo cercano suyo señor? – dice increíblemente rápido por los nervios.

- Si,emm…venga sígame, vamos por algunas bebidas.

Me guío hacia las mesas más cercanas, con manteles blancos que cubrían hasta los barrotes que estaban debajo de las mesas.

- Y dígame… ¿con quién vive? – veo que me da la espalda por un pequeño momento para luego darme un vaso con bebida.

- Eh…con mi madre, y mi tía….por ahora… - digo agachando la cabeza para agradecer la bebida.

- Ah…

Comienza a ver a otros lados.

- Ahora que me acuerdo – me dice mientras ve hacia otro lado – ya te daré el listado de tareas matutinas. Las rutinarias.

- Esta bien señor.

- ¡Saku! – me grita Temari – ¡ven, ven!

- ¿Eh?

Miro a Sasuke, este me corresponde con la mirada para que fuera.

- Ve, no hay problema, luego conversamos, señorita Haruno.

Asiento con la cabeza.

- Si señor.

Al llegar donde estaba Temari me coge de la tela de mi chaleco.

- Saku, te voy a decir varias cosas: primero…

- Ya se, ya se, que me saque el chaleco. Pero Temari, tengo frío.

- Si, adivinaste, Saku, no me interesa, para encantar a los hombres como Sasuke Uchiha, debes producirte, pero asi, tan tapada, no pasará nada.

- ¡Temari!

- Lo siento, es que es verdad, escucha, lo admiras ¿o no?

Asiento nuevamente – Si.

- Bien, dime otra cosa… ¿Cuánto has soñado por ser algo mas que lo que eres en estos momento del famoso "ese"? – me dice acercando su cara a la mía para escucharla mejor.

- Mucho – digo avergonzada, cabizbaja.

- Entonces, ¡sácate el puto chaleco, está estorbando niña!

- ¡Temari! – digo eufórica.

- Nada de Temari bla bla, te lo sacas y punto, además no es el único chico lindo…. – me agarra mas apretado el chaleco, casi agarrándome parte de mi piel – mira, mira, mira allá …

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿No crees que es lindo? ¡Se parece a Itachi!

- Cierto – digo siguiéndole la corriente.

- ¡Oye te digo en serio!

- ¡Tonta! Es el.

- Ahhh – alza la cabeza mirando el techo por un segundo – wow – me mira y sonríe - ¿Por qué no me consigues un autógrafo?

- ¿Ne?

- Nada – me tira soltándome del brazo como a una muñeca de trapo, Temari podía ser a veces rara, e incluso bipolar.

Me quedo sola por un instante, luego siento una voz femenina detrás de mi.

- Y…¿Cómo va todo?

- ¡Oh! Señorita Anko… - me giro – pues va bien supongo.

- ¡Que bien!, oye saku, en unos minutos mas van a cantar el grupo "S-KGIS 1", esos jóvenes, ni siquiera entiendo que quiere decir su nombre, ¿tu sabras? – dice

- Si, S-KGIS son las iniciales de los integrantes del grupo, cantan y bailan pop, la primera "S" es por Sasuke el líder del grupo, el guion lo distingue, "K" por Kiba, el carismático del grupo, la "G" es por Gaara, "I" por Itachi, la otra "S" por Suitgetsu, el más pequeño del grupo, y finalmente el "1" quiere decir que todos son uno solo, nadie hará más o menos que otro, que siempre estarán unidos…

- Okey ya entendí – rie – ¿ya ves porque la desconfianza conmigo por parte del joven Sasuke?, no sé nada de él – pero apenas fue tomada en cuenta por mí.

- Señorita Anko.

- Dime Anko.

- Esta bien, Anko…¿S-KGIS?

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Saldrán al escenario ¿Ahora ahora?, recién vi a una amiga mío, ¿se acuerda?, la rubia, Ino….ella aun no llega y quiero mostrarle como son una de sus presentaciones – comienzo a sonreír – la que hablaba de cosas de adultos en la limo.

- ¡Ah!, si me acuerdo, me cayo muy bien tu amiga, ¿Ino cierto?

- Si jiji si… - vuelvo a preguntar – saldrán al escenario…

- Pues, velo por ti misma – me dice mientras me gira con delicadeza siendo tomada por el chaleco.

Y allí estaban el grupo de MI Sasuke, perdón, es que para mi…es mío, no sé porque pero no puedo evitarlo, esto ya no atracción por el…y eso me asusta, pero…me gusta.

Adoro como canta, su forma de ser, su cabello, su mirada, todo, aunque no he tenido todavía la oportunidad de verlo directamente a los ojos, porque hace una rato no me veía a mi sino que a cualquier parte menos a mi, me disgusto un poco que no me hablara mirándome a la cara…pero por ser él, lo perdono por esta vez. – _además, lo tendremos completamente para nosotras después – _Otra vez tu, hace tiempo que no te aparecías, bueno, les presento a mi inner, usualmente me confunde en mis decisiones, así que esta vez la ignoraré – _perdón pero yo no te confundo en nada, tu lo haces, además, yo te soy de muy buena ayuda en momento críticos ¡que tanto me criticas! Después de todo yo soy tú_ – Cállate.

- Sakura…

- ¡Ah!, apareciste Tenten, he estado aburrida todo este tiempo. – digo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

- Ah, sí, lo siento – me sonríe – pero estaba mirando todo esto, es tan lindo, todo bien decorado… ¿sabes que me gustaría ver?

- ¿Qué lo diseñaras tu?

- No, tú – me sonríe.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – digo sin entender su punto.

- Me gustaría ver como es todo esto…

- Disculpen…

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, era Sasuke quien nos ha interrumpido, si hubiera sido otra persona, me hubiera enojado. Casi grito por lo repentino…menos mal que me contuve, pero no me puse nerviosa, eso era raro, si cuando veía un video de él me ponía los pelos de punta, ahora que lo tengo a tan poco espacio lejos de mí…¿por qué no me pongo nerviosa?, si lo estoy, cosa que es normal, pero, no entiendo por qué tan pocos nervios.

- ¿Si señor? – dije nerviosa.

- Ven un momento, tengo que presentarte a mis cercanos…

- Esta bien – dije ya imaginándome saludando a la señora Uchiha. Siempre he querido conocerla.

Me fue acercando, pero me fijé que estaba bastante distante conmigo, luego desperté de esa ensoñación en la que supuse que estaba -*¿cómo pude pensar que él seria cálido conmigo?*- era claro que no se podía ni siquiera iba en total con su apariencia y su forma de ser, esa mirada fría que en la mayoría de las veces estaba presente, muy distinto a las revistas, muy distinto a la página web de K-SGIS, eso me producía misterio, un misterio que siempre he querido descubrir, pero…es como en uno de esos casos en los que quieres saber algo, pero concientemente sabes que no puede resultar el camino fácil… - suspiro mientras pienso – ahora ya estoy cerca de la familia, y el se aparta sin mirarme me presenta y no me mira, esto me dijo una cosa, una respuesta. Ahora sé por qué no tenia tantos nervios, es porque aun no he mirado sus ojos directamente.

- Ya veo, tu eres la famosa Muchacha Haruno… Un gusto, soy Fugaku el padre de…

- de Sasuke e Itachi, igualmente un gusto señor – sonrío sin haberme dado cuenta que lo interrumpí.

- Claramente sabes de Sasuke, por cierto, apurate que… - se dirige esta vez a donde supuestamente estaba Sasuke pero este ya se habia ido – a…bien.

- Hola – me dice Itachi al instante en que escucha de su existencia nombrado por mi.

- Buenas…

- Tanta cortesía….dime Itachi no mas, después de todo estas trabajando para mi hermanito.

- Ah…pero

El padre de este me mira y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera – no te preocupes Sakura, todo está bien, a mi también no uses tanta cortesía, solo en eventos solemnes, este no es tanto el caso.

Quedé perpleja, solo pude asentir con la cabeza, era demasiado amabilidad que no esperaba del señor Uchiha padre, sino mas bien de Itachi. Itachi parecía carismático al igual que Kiba.

Se escucha unos pasos nuevamente en el escenario, era el caballero que habia presentado anteriormente a Sasuke – Ahora les voy a presentar no solo al joven Sasuke….les dejo a el famoso grupo…..con ustedes…..¡S-KGIS 1! – luego de eso siento que una presencia cercana a donde me encontraba en esos momentos se iba corriendo, pero antes escuché un….

- ¡Rayos! Tengo que ir…. – mira a su padre a los invitados cercanos y a mi – disculpen, permiso.

* * *

_**BUENO ESO LES DEJO POR AHORA, LES ASEGURO QUE ME DEMORARÉ EN ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO, ASI QUE NO SE EXTRAÑEN POR LA DEMORA, ESTOY EN MI ULTIMO AÑO, A PUNTO DE SALIR DEL COLEGIO Y ESTOY CON TODO DE LA PSU Y LLEEEENAS DE PRUEBAS.**_

_**BUENO CUENTO CON SU COMPRENSION, Y COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO DEL FIC…RECTIFICO…**_

_**NO HE CAMBIADO MUCHAS COSAS PERO EN EL PROLOGO SI…ASI QUE VISITEN DE VEZ EN CUANDO EL PROLOGO, AHORA ME ESTOY CONGELANDO ESCRIBIENDO xD, CUIDENSE TOOODOS, LOS QUIERO….Y NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA.**_


	5. Cap4 Primer día y muchos nervios

**_HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS! QUERIDISIMOS, VOLVO, UFF AL FIN... ESTABA IMPACIENTE POR SUBIR EL CAP. _**

**_BUENO COMO SIEMPRE PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, ÚLTIMAMENTE TENGO MENOS TIEMPO QUE ANTES, PERO IGUAL ME ESFUERZO._**

**_LES DEJO EL 4TO. CAPITULO DE "SOLO SOY TU ASISTENTE ¿O NO?" ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN PORQUE AHORA HE INTENTADO RECORDAR TODAS LAS LLUVIAS DE IDEAS QUE DE _****_REPENTE EN MIS MOMENTOS DE "MEDITACIÓN" [COMO LAS LLAMO YO, MAS BIEN PAJARONEO] UNI TODAS LAS IDEAS E IMÁGENES QUE SE ME VINIERON A LA MENTE..._**

**_AVISO: ESTOY PENSANDO ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC, PERO NO LO SUBIRE HASTA QUE TENGA POR LO MENOS SEGURO LOS PRIMERO 3 CAPITULOS..._**

**_CREO QUE SERA UNA LINDA HISTORIA..._**

**_DISFRUTEN _**

* * *

4° Cap.

NOTAS:

Conversaciones por teléfono en diálogos:

Ejemplo: - ¿Aló? (¿Sakura dónde están?) estamos a metros del primer retorno.

- desde el guion el personaje activo y el () es para diferenciar lo que habla el personajes al otro lado de la línea.

Ahora sí.

**"Primer día y muchos nervios"**

En la altura del escenario la música del popular grupo pop S-KGIS1, comenzaba a sonar gradualmente, Sakura captó inmediatamente de que show se trataba, la canción "Amor, me gusta esto" fue reconocida al comenzar. Los muchachos de entre 25 y 26 años subían de a uno al escenario, primero Shikamaru al extremo izquierdo, luego Itachi al extremo derecho, después de este entran Kiba y Gaara situándose uno al lado del otro en medio de los anteriores chicos, para luego darle lugar al líder del grupo quien subía en último lugar haciendo que la multitud del teatro comenzara a aplaudir de forma escandalosa.

Yo por mi parte veía con ojos brillosos y mejillas coloradas a mi amor platónico que estaba haciéndose creer con su carácter frio, indiferente pero a la vez genial y alucinante. Yo siempre me ponía de la misma forma cuando se trataba de él, diciendo cosas como "Sasuke es tan lindo, tan mono, tan" y mirando a quien estuviera a mi alrededor decía, independiente si se trataba de un hombre o mujer… "¡ES MIO!" – *jeje*

La música se sentía…pero en eso…

- Sakura mira aquí un momento – me dice la Srta. Anko

Yo aún seguía con mi vista pegada a Sasuke y sorda con las canciones…cuando de un momento a otro siento que la Srta. Anko me toca moviéndome un poco distrayéndome del escenario – sakura – escucho decir – ¿me escuchabas? – a lo que yo pestañé y mostré en mi cara que recién vine a prestar atención.

- Empezamos mal parece ¿o no? – escucho una voz cerca a nosotras

- Karin no te metas – viendo esto solo me quedo callada.

- Te recuerdo Anko, que aun estas trabajando para Fugaku y Sasuke así que…

- No, ya no, definitivamente sakura ya tomó el puesto y comenzará este lunes próximo, faltan unos pocos días y el joven Sasuke no necesita ayuda en estos días, quiere descansar, además si necesita ayuda para eso tiene a su querida novia ¿no crees? – Karin queda muda a lo dicho para luego … - sakura, ella es la novia del joven Sasuke.

- Si, lo se Srta. Anko – siento que la mirada enojada de Karin se pasa a mí pero más pacifica

- Que bueno, ya sabes eso, después la iras conociendo más, bueno em… Karin – dice seria – ella es sakura – me sonríe – la nueva asistente.

- Me harté de tanta cortesía falsa de tu parte y de ella – se retira sin decir nada más dejando casi con la palabra en la boca a la Srta. Anko.

- ¿Que sucede Srta. Anko? – digo sin entender nada.

- En otra ocasión te diré Sakura, pero…. Deja de decirme señorita Anko, me siento un tanto vieja, no soy tan vieja – ríe.

- Es que aunque me digan que los tuteen no es mi costumbre.

- Bueno pero inténtalo, después de todo somos colegas temporalmente hasta el lunes.

- ¿No dijo que ya había dejado de trabajar para el Sr. Fugaku y Sasuke…? - abro los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de que no lo había tratado de "señor"

Sonríe – Solo lo dije para que esa "señorita" como la llaman, dejara de molestarnos, sakura, ten cuidado o por lo menos si te molesta en tu labores…no le des importancia – respire hondo y boté el aire acumulado al ver que no le había dado importancia a mi "descuido".

- ¿Es tan pesada? – dije

- Algo así – mira el techo – te tenía que decir algo… - abre los ojos un poco y me dice – verdad….era…. – me entrega una carpeta con pocos papeles y documentos en el – mañana te explicare lo que hoy no, mira….la hoja blanca bordeada, es tu horario laboral, por ahora solo serán 3 horas de lunes a viernes, el vehículo de la casa Uchiha te pasará a buscar a las 7 de la tarde por si es que tienes que resolver asuntos escolares, y los fin de semanas si es muy urgente contará con tus servicios, desde luego eso te lo avisara el día viernes de cada semana o antes Sasuke – dice sin más.

- Bien – abro la carpeta – solo hay 4 hojas, ¿de qué son las rosadas?

- Las rosadas son las tareas que realizaras dentro de la casa Uchiha, pero no te preocupes que no es cocinar y preparar nada, solo llevarlo a él. Es muy simple el trabajo, pero también tienes que mantener la agenda organizada, antes era más fácil porque solo estudiaba en la universidad, pero ahora ya salió y retomará sus actuaciones en la televisión.

- Ya veo.

- También tienes que estar con él como un chicle – ríe – no se escucha como un buen término pero es así de verdadero y acertero – asiento con la cabeza sonriendo – tienes que estar en todos sus momentos importantes, más que nada cuando sale, no es necesario que tu tengas que preguntarle a donde irán o que sucede, él siempre te dirá si es que el piensa que no sabes, después de todo tu sabrás hasta más que él mismo de lo que tendrá que hacer y donde irá, donde estará, etc. Otra cosa… - muestro toda la atención posible aprovechando la pausa – espero que sepas algo más de lo que sé yo de él, no le gusta dar muchas explicaciones según lo que me dijo su padre, es por eso que ojala que sepas algo de su vida.

Me sorprendo al escuchar esto, es que…¿acaso este puesto estuvo esperando toda la vida por mí?, me defino como una de las personas que sabe más de su vida, aparte de su familia, aunque en realidad me falta mucho – No se preocupe, creo saber bastante de él como para entenderlo un poco.

- Perfecto, me parece bueno – cierra los ojos y pone una de sus manos arriba de mi hombro – mucho éxito en tu nuevo trabajo, esfuérzate, da lo mejor de ti Saku.

- Gracias Señ… digo Anko, muchas gracias Anko, por… por todo. – viendo cómo se retira con una última sonrisa, respiro aliviándome y miro sin rumbo a mi alrededor en eso veo acercarse a Ino por mi derecha y por mi izquierda a Temari y Tenten - *se ven raras*

- Sakura – dice Temari – me voy

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que ir, mi hermano me acaba de llamar, me dijo que llegó a casa y estará sólo por esta noche allá, así que como no lo he visto hace 2 años, quiero saludarlo, discúlpame, pero al menos estarás con las chicas… - pero cuando dice eso Ino se incorpora a las excusas.

- No Temari espera – ahora se dirige a mí – Yo también tengo que irme, mi papá se adelantó a venir a buscarme y como es….es mejor no hacerlo esperar, tú lo conoces… y ya está afuera.

Auch… me queda una amiga – y tu Tenten, ¿no me digas que tú también me dejaras aquí?

- No sakura, tranquila, solo venia porque quería mostrarte algo, pero se me olvido que era….

- Uff… menos mal, ya no me quedo sola…

- Puff… ¿de qué tanto te quejas?, estarás con Sasuke esta noche y ¿estas alegando?, ¿no era lo que siempre quisiste?

- Ino cállate puede escucharte alguien – dije nerviosa al mirar a todos lados

- ¡Ay por favor!, lo quieres, lo amas, estas aquí, y no aprovechas la oportunidad, apuesto que sabes más de él que su propia familia, apuesto que hasta más que su novia.

- ¿Están hablando de mí? – siento una presencia que hizo que todos los cabellos de mi piel se erizaran – volteé y vi como unos ojos azabache intensos nos miraba a cada una deteniéndose en mí, trague saliva.

- N-n-no, es que solo… - no me salían palabras, ¿y si escucho lo que dijo Ino? ¡No sé qué haré! – solo estaba hablando de….

- No estaban diciendo algo de saber más que Karin… - dijo sereno e interesado por mi respuesta.

- *¿qué mierda?* ah…eso.. – dije casi inaudible – es que …

- Solo estábamos comentando que Sakura podrá hacer un buen trabajo como asistente personal, después de todo a…. A averiguado en que círculos de mueve y un tanto de sus gustos así que comentaba que probablemente puede saber lo mismo o un poquiiiito más que su novia – dijo para salir del tema.

- Entiendo…bueno si es así, espero que sea de mucha ayuda.

- Si señor…

- Bien… en unos minutos más me iré, y necesito que hagas tu primera tarea – dijo sin calidez en su voz.

- S-si señor Sasuke…

- Por cierto… ¿has visto a Karin?

- Ehm… hace un momento estaba aquí, creo que se dirigió cerca de los baños.

- Okey – veo como se retira

¿Por qué tan frío?, no es el mismo Sasuke que se ve en la televisión. No es el mismo Sasuke que se ve en las revistas, en internet, en…en todo. Como me gustaría verlo como es, ¿o es que…este es el verdadero Sasuke? Esto me asusta.

- Por cierto – dice Sasuke dándose vuelta para darme una pequeña información – en 1 hora me iré así que tienes que venir conmigo, pero hay que buscar a Karin, si no la encontramos también tendrás que ayudarme con otra cosa – me asuste cuando se refirió a mi ayuda por la ausencia de Karin – ella tiene que entregarle unos informes a Anko que tiene en su cuarto en mi casa – lo miro – espero que hayas entendido, no volveré a repetir.

Con ojos pasmados lo observo mientras va a buscar a su novia – su novia… - cada vez que suena esas palabras, poquitas, pero golpean mi cabeza. Como me hubiera gustado que estuviera solo, mi sueño siempre ha sido llegar a él, yo era tan "feliz" por decirlo de alguna manera cuando lo veía cantar, cuando sabía que no tenía compañía, pero revisando unos sitios web vi que ya iba en su tercera novia, pero la primera que pertenecía al mundo del espectáculo. Me acuerdo que cuando leí esa información, me desinflé por decirlo así, ahí supe que no podía estar así por un ídolo, después de todo el hecho de que sea feliz es más que necesario.

Flash back…

- Saku, hija… come, se va a enfriar – siento que me madre me hablar y me tira un pedazo de cascara de naranja.

Pero no reacciono así que mi madre vuelve a tirarme cascara de naranja pero esta vez era mas, recién ahí la mire – puedo comer después…

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Ah? – dije tomando atención a su pregunta – ¿Qué cosa?

- Estas desanimada, tú no eres así hija…

- Bruja – dije bajo apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano mirando la comida pero me escucho porque sentí un pequeño pitido en mi oído, obviamente me gritó – perdón, mira…es que hace un rato vi un video de Sasuke Uchiha – me mira confusa, rodeo los ojos y digo – Sasuke Uchiha el actor… que me gusta.

- ¿Ese chico con cabello extraño que me muestras a veces? – come

- ¡NO LO INSULTES! ¡Es hermoso, con una sonrisa encantadora, una voz tan tan….es perfecto! – miro a donde se suponía que estaría mi querida madre pero ya se había levantado de la mesa, volteo y ya estaba viendo televisión alejada de mí, era obvio, le interesaba un comino lo que me gusta, y luego dice que tenemos buena comunicación, o que yo nunca le digo que hago. Madres… A veces me siento sola, no tengo con quien hablar… si solo tuviera amigas… - un momento – las tengo, ¿entonces que mierda esperan para venir a molestarme? – si solo tuviera un novio – pero nadie me gusta, estoy casi embobada e ilusionada con la imagen de la perfección en persona. Sasuke… Sasuke con su lindo cabello, y su estilo particular, tan misterioso, tan caballero. Tan perfecto ¿cómo es que no tiene novia? – otro momento – si tiene T.T… (gotita en la cabeza)… ya me deprimí.

Fin del flash back

- Soñar no cuesta nada, pero realizar el sueño cuesta aún menos si te lo propones… - dice una voz a mi lado.

- Itachi – digo fijarme de quien se trataba.

- Hola – me dice sonriente y dulce

- Ya me había saludado.

- Otra vez esa cortesía…, dime Itachi no más, soy el hermano de tu "jefe"

Sonrío – disculpa se me había olvidado, no estoy acostumbrada a tutear una vez que comienzo a respetar.

- Bueno, trátame como a un amigo o… – da una sonrisa para sí – …o como hermano

Lo miro confundida – ¿ o como a un hermano?

- Lo descubrí, ¿te gusta Sasuke? – esto me dejo helada, ¿acaso no pude ocultarlo bien?

- No – dije entre una risa nerviosa – jeje claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dije interesada esperando escuchar cómo fue que…

- Se te nota, no creo que sea taaaantos nervios de estar en un empleo teniendo a un jefe tan relajado como Sasuke, para que te pongas nerviosa cada vez que estas a su lado, lo dos son nuevos en lo que están haciendo. Tu como asistente personal de alguien quien es nuevo en este mundo de la farándula y la independencia en ella. Ya no contará con mi padre aunque si con el grupo – yo solo escuchaba atentamente.

Así pues pasaron las horas Itachi después de unos minutos descubrió por completo que sí, que soy fanática y que me gusta Sasuke, pero antes de dejarme para ir con los integrantes de S-KGIS 1 me dijo

- Debes aguantar la supuesta superioridad que demuestra – lo miro atenta – solo…. Aguántalo a él – se va sin antes darme unas palmaditas en mi hombro.

- Gracias, creo – susurro

Me dirijo a comer unos bocadillos después de mucho rato de atención a lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor y ahí estaba Tenten toma jugo de piña mientras está mirándome con cara de "¿te ha ocurrido algo?".

- Nada en especial – le digo al llegar a su lado.

- Me lees la mente – sonríe – oye viene la Srta. Anko hacia acá

- Anko ¿ya tenemos que irnos?

- Si Sakura, Sasuke te está esperando en el auto negro de afuera pero me dejó una tarea para ti. Aunque lo veo imposible porque se fue hace un rato atrás hablando por celular.

- ¿Buscar a Karin? – dije pensando acertar

- Sip, anda a ver si está afuera porque aquí no está yo también la estaba buscando porque tiene que pasarme unos documentos importantes.

- Ah pero no importa, el Sr. Sasuke me dijo que teníamos otra opción si no la encontrábamos – mire a Tenten – ¿y Tenten?

- No te preocupes Saku, me acaba de decir Srta. Anko hace un rato que iremos en la limosina a tu casa y te esperaremos allá.

- ¿Te quedaras a dormir en mi casa? – estaba emocionada.

- Si, tu mamá me invitó.

- Yupi, entonces me despido – me despedí de las dos con una beso en la mejilla y comencé a caminar hacia

- Saku, esos son los baños

- Ah verdad…emmm….entonces para acá – dije ahora mientras caminaba hacia la mesa

- Sakura, estoy comenzando a sospechar que no quieres ir a donde se encuentra Sasuke – rie pícaramente - ¡tienes nervios!

- ¡S-SOY U-U-UNA PER-PERSONA NERVIOSA! – grite alejándome después hacia afuera.

Sasuke todavía esperando un tanto serio me mira al salir, pensé que algo raro sucedía, ¿será que tengo algo en la cara? ¡No he comido casi nada!, ¿tendré ojeras?, últimamente no he dormido mucho. Estoy fea, más de lo normal. Mmm, ¡Ay, no se!

Llego a su lado y le informo – no encontré a la Srta. Karin.

- Bien, entonces entra tenemos que irnos – veo que entra primero y me indica el asiento de al lado, en los asientos traseros.

- S-si señor – al sentarme bastante lejos de él, casi el extremo opuesto, cierro la puerta y echa a andar el vehículo el me habla.

- ¿Apesto? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿ah? N-no señor – dije impresionada por la pregunta

- ¿entonces por qué estas sentada tan lejos? No muerdo.

Hago el intento de mirarlo y me acerco un poco, aun sin hablar. El resto del camino fue monótono solo dio uno que otro suspiro, más bien como un resoplido y el resto del camino mira por el ventanal hacia la calle. No fue tan malo de todas formas, si hubiera hablado algo conmigo, de seguro no iba a decirlo bien. Cuando estoy nerviosa puedo ser la persona más estúpida que hay, por ejemplo: si me rio demasiado sin ninguna razón, o si me empiezan a sudar las manos, o muevo las manos de manera exagerada para expresar lo que habla, y lo peor es…cuando tartamudo, es lo peor, parezco enferma, eso es lo peor, la peor forma de estar nerviosa. Y más si se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, con quien he soñado por tanto tiempo.

Comenzamos a llegar a una especie de mansión, una reja inmensa se habría a nuestro paso mientras se detenían antes, el vehículo se estacionó, y recién ahí Sasuke me ordenó que saliera del vehículo, saliendo luego él por el otro lado.

- Bueno, tu primera tarea será ir a la oficina de Karin, entra mi padre vino antes debe estar adentro, así que ve y vuelve, no te tomará mucho tiempo, por esta vez y algunas mas te acompañaré por aun no conoces a nadie y te será difícil relacionarte. Eso, ve y yo esperaré aquí.

Asiento con la cabeza una vez que llego a la puerta principal, el guardia me saluda con un – Buenos días señorita, bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo.

- Buenos días, soy sakura Haruno

- Lo sé yo soy Ikiru – dijo el guardia muy cortésmente, un caballero que no alcanzaba los 40 años, con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro al hablar – entre señorita

- Gracias – suspiro al estar ya dentro, miro a mí alrededor y no puedo no sorprenderme, todo tan tradicional y hogareño, da otra impresión por fuera. En eso pasa ante mí una señorita mucho mayor que yo - ¿disculpe? Soy Sakura Haruno, la asistente del señor Sasuke, necesito saber dónde está la habitación de…

- ¿De la novia del joven Sasuke?… si está en el segundo piso, sube por la escalera la tercera puerta por la izquierda.

- Muchas gracias – digo y con un poco de nervios entro a la habitación, no quise hacer tan largo el trámite, por alguna razón la "habitación de la novia de Sasuke" no me causaba ninguna buena sensación. Tenía que salir luego de allí, al bajar nuevamente las escaleras por alguna razón me empezó a dar nervios de nuevo, todavía no se iban estos estúpidos nervios, por el hecho de tratar con Sasuke. Esto me frustra, tengo que controlar mis nervios, mostrarme segura…

Salgo y vuelvo caminando lo último hacia el vehículo un tanto más rápido, lo que me queda para llegar. Hablo la puerta y ubico al medio del asiento trasero los pocos documentos que traje. Luego de eso Sasuke hizo una seña al chofer que estaba vestido muy similar al guardia, el vehículo comenzó a andar, cuando ya iba en camino Sasuke me pregunto – ¿Encontraste todo?, parece que son 5 hojas.

- Si, mientras venia las conté son 5 – paso el rato no estábamos muy lejos de la casa Uchiha.

- Joven Sasuke estamos en un tráfico – escucho decir al chofer mientras ordeno los papeles, también escucho que resopla. Al mirarlo tenía la cabeza hecha hacia atrás mirando hacia lo alto de la ventana.

Suena mi celular, al contestar escucho a Anko - ¿Aló? (_sakura, ¿están por llegar?¿les falta mucho?_) Ehh no, emm – separo el celular un momento – ¿Cómo para cuanto tiempo tenemos?

- ¿Quién es? – dice el

- la Srta. Anko

- Tenemos como para 15 minutos

Le doy dicha información a Anko –_ (¿Qué?, ¿en qué lugar están_?), estamos a pocos metros del primer retorno, _(¿se podrían devolver? La asistente de Karin se va en 5 minutos, así que yo le entregaré los documentos mañana, por ahora ve a tu casa, abrígate porque creo que lloverá, está muy feo el clima, yo iré a buscar a tu casa los documentos, es la ruta que yo tengo desocupada, también hay tráfico por acá, por cierto estoy en el banco central, termino de girar un dinero para el señor Fugaku y voy.)_

- Señor Sasuke la asistente de la señorita Karin se ira pronto, dentro de 5 minutos ya no estará y no la alcanzaremos, por lo tanto la señorita Anko sugirió que podía entregárselo mañana pero la única ruta que tiene libre es hacia mi casa, así… si me llevan para a mi casa la Srta. Anko puede retirar esta carpeta sin problema – me sorprendí de lo recorrido que dije todo esto y sin tartamudear, sin duda alguna me estaba volviendo de a poco más profesional.

- Eh...buena idea – dice sin más y le indica al chofer que tome el retorno. Justamente teníamos que tomar una ruta pasando por la casa Uchiha. Al llegar casi al frente del jardín de la casa comenzó afuera un sonido molesto, observe por el ventanal de al frente y vi que de nuevo nos encontrábamos en tráfico, e incluso más alborotador que el anterior. El chofer salió del auto y Sasuke comenzó a hacer con los pies el ritmo de una de las canciones que canto hace un rato. Por alguna razón yo comencé a susurrar la canción muy bajo y con el ritmo movía la cabeza levemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya me estaba aburriendo, por lo cual una canción bastante reciente de S-KGIS 1 se vino a mi mente, tengo que ensayarla, no quiero que de la nada se me olvide, así que con mis pies y los dedos de mis manos comencé a ensayar la melodía y la letra en mi mente, extrañamente creí escuchar justamente la letra y me sorprendí, yo no tenía ni en mi mente la voz aguda, miré a mi lado y vi como sakura con los ojos cerrados estaba cantando en un tono tan bajo que apenas podía percatar, ¿era mi fan?, ahora que lo pienso…es bastante joven puede ser mi fan. Bueno pero no es sorpresa.

- Te la sabes ¿eh? – digo esperando que respuesta daría

Veo que da un pequeño salto para mirarme – mierda me escuchó – dijo bajo – solo estaba recordando una melodía que escuche en la cena de hace un rato.

La mire confundido - ¿en serio? – dije entre risas – no te creo

- Señor el tráfico esta porque la carga de un camión se cayó y no dejaran pasar hasta que se disipe, esta para 20 minutos por lo menos – dijo el chofer abriendo su puerta.

Sakura y yo quedamos sorprendidos - ¿Qué?

- Bien, entra, quédate aquí mientras se disipe yo iré con sakura a la casa y vuelvo – miro a sakura para que supiera que era ya – vamos.

- si señor – dijo mirándome atenta

Bajo del auto con sakura por el otro lado, me dio una tanto de lastima por el chofer, pero vi que se estaba divirtiendo con el televisor portátil del vehículo. Caminamos hacia la casa que no estaba a más de 30 metros de la ubicación en la que estábamos, sakura estuvo todo el tiempo detrás mío, caminando de una forma tan torpe con esos tacos altos que llevaba que ya me estaba preocupando de alguna manera porque se cayera en unos pasos más. Extrañamente llegamos entramos y no ocurrió nada, al entrar repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo afuera, vi por la ventana más cercana y obviamente eran truenos, ¡o grandioso! Lo que faltaba. Al darme vuelta sakura no estaba donde la había visto hace unos segundos, en eso otro trueno se hace escuchar y escucho un chillido que viene de la mesa/escritorio que se hallaba justo al lado la puerta del baño. Fui donde ella…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mierda eran truenos… desde que tengo memoria que le tengo terror, no puedo escucharlos sin que me dé un escalofrío en el cuerpo y la electricidad producida dentro de mí se convierta en una especie de corriente fría que inconscientemente hace que me esconda de ellos.

Sasuke llega donde mí, hace un momento se había distraído con…no sé qué, pero ahora me extendía la mano, la cogí y luego el me ayudó a levantarme. Fuimos al parecer al comedor, la casa estaba completamente vacía por lo que parecía, Sasuke sacó café de la máquina que estaba lista para sacar, me dio un vaso de chocolate caliente mientras él tomaba café. Al dármelo me sonríe por un momento para luego recargarse en la pared al lado de donde me encontraba yo agachada por el frio.

- ¿le tienes miedo a los truenos o solo el sonido? – dijo para después servirse un sorbo.

- *¿tan notoria soy?* ehh bueno s-si un poco…

- ¿un poco? Mmm – toma el vaso igual que yo, con las dos manos calentando lo congelado de las manos – más bien parecía que te aterrorizaban.

- *que directo*, bueno si – resignada – soy casi enemiga de los rayos, truenos y demás… - ya no podía esconderlo, me lo descubrió, es muy analítico.

- ya veo, acerté de nuevo – dijo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el techo, luego me mira – oye sakura, ¿el lunes te paso a buscar a las 7? Y a donde, tiene que ser todos los días en el mismo lugar ojala, y no siempre estaré presente, a veces me dará flojera ir temprano y no iré – una gotita en mi cabeza aparece – el chofer de hoy no es, ira el guardia que estaba hace unos momentos en la puerta principal a buscarte todos los, días, es por eso que tiene que ser un lugar en específico.

Me puse a pensar mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vaso… - en mi casa

- Bien, vámonos, tomare un paraguas e iremos al vehículo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fui al salón principal escuche voces, de seguro mi padre ya estaba en casa, ignore eso y tome el paraguas más grande que había seguido por sakura. Salimos y estaba lloviendo menos que antes así que sin problemas fuimos. En el camino le pasé un abrigo que no usaba hace tiempo, más bien se lo tiré. Cuando se puso el abrigo desde su espalda, acomodándoselo en adelante, no pude no fijarme en lo que no cubría en ese momento. Observando las rodillas y deslizando la mirada hasta su cuello que estaba descubierto, me fije en su cara que ahora la escondía con su cabello tan inusual y rosa, en ese momento me mira, y mueve la boca, ¿Qué mierda modula? ¿está hablando?

- Señor Sasuke… señor… - dije mirándome fijamente, ahí pude ver los ojos, no eran ni cafés ni negros, pero por la poca claridad que había no pude asimilar su color – señor… ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dije dando vuelta la mirada de nuevo al frente

- Estaba mirando hacia acá y pensé que quería preguntarme algo… ¿no pasa nada?

- no nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- está bien – miro al chofer – aquí es señor – le indico la casa

- recuerda el lunes a las siete aquí mismo – me dice con los ojos cansados acomodando unos audífonos.

- sí, señor, no se me olvidará, lo tengo seguro – con una sonrisa nerviosa me despedí y vi como sonaba el portón de la casa, de ahí salía Anko – Anko…

- sakura hola – junta la puerta – pensé que no llegarías

- no, yo cumplo con lo que digo – le estire la carpeta – aquí esta lo que me pidió

- muy bien… gracias Saku, una de tus amigas te espera adentro, tu mami te está esperando con la cena lista.

- ¡que rico! Ya sé que es

- ¡PIZZA! – dijimos la dos

- adiós Saku, bye bye! – dijo mientras sube en el auto que se encontraba adelante del de Sasuke,.

- *qué extraño, en este rato todavía sigue aquí Sasuke, y más encima estoy viendo el vehículo como estúpida, mejor entro* - empuje y entré a la casa con un leve sonrojo por el miedo a que me haya visto ahí parada como estúpida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke recibe un mensaje …

_- Amorcito, estoy en tu casa, ¿porque no te das una vuelta por acá?, tu hermano me está fastidiando, necesito apoyo… ¡apúrate!_

Cierra de un golpe su celular – que fastidio, no pienso ir, solo por ella puf…. – sonido con la boca.

-Estoy aburrido… iré al departamento.

Al llegar escuché muchas voces y risas, supuse de quienes eran… entro a la habitación y los encuentro - ¿Qué hacen a esta hora aquí?

- Pero si es temprano – dice Kiba.

- Hmp… - deja la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta en uno de los asientos cercanos - ¿Qué hacen?

- estamos jugando ajedrez, llevo 3 partidas ganadas – dice Kiba

- ¿Qué mierda?, yo llevo 3 partidas ganadas, y tu llevas 5 perdidas, Shikamaru te ha ganado en 2.

- ¿Nani? ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! – grita el chico de apariencia canina.

- Idiota… yo no miento a menos que sea importante – dice Gaara

- Grrr

La puerta se abre – ¡WWOOOOLA! – dice alguien muy parecido a Sasuke

- Itachi te tardaste, ¿Qué ocurrió? – dice Kiba

- Nada en especial…estaba divirtiéndome molestando a la peliroja esa.

- Recuerda que es mi novia Itachi – dice cerrando un tanto cansado los ojos.

- Okey…., nunca le hago nada y alega, se cree de cristal… - se tira arriba de Kiba simulando que no había nadie sentado ahí.

- Sal de encima, me molesta.

- No te iba a gustar poh – dijo en ironía Itachi.

- Yo me iré a duchar, ¿o alguien ocupará el baño primero?

- Nou

- Oye y ¿cómo te fue con tu asistente personal hermano?

- Bien, sabe algunas cosas que pensé que no sabría…

Itachi levanta una ceja – jeje, esto se oye interesante, ¿te imaginas es una fanática tuya?

- Es lo más probable…¿Por qué estoy contando esto en público a ustedes?... sigan jugando o lo que sea que estaban haciendo – termina de decir Sasuke para luego tomar dirección a ducharse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entré y mi madre tenía 3 pizzas familiares en la mesa central del comedor – wow… ¿Qué celebramos o qué?

- No te hagas…. Ya sabias que había pizza, hija.

Rio – sí, lo siento…. Solo te estaba bromeando - dije acomodándome el cabello hacia atrás…

- te ves feliz, ¿Cuándo terminas con tu practica de contabilidad de ultimo año hija? – me dice mientras cortaba la pizza y en eso aparece Naruto y Hinata.

- El próximo viernes…. Estoy feliz!, me ponía los nervios de punta, tantos números – comencé a reír – hola Hinata, Naruto ¿has estudiado?

- si prima… ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿lo conociste? – me mira de forma picarona

- Si lo conocí, después de todo es mi jefe…comienzo el lunes

- si sabía hija, Naruto también, Anko lo informo acá antes.

- Ya veo – la miro atentamente.

- ¡Hola sakura! – me saluda desde lejos Tenten que venía posiblemente de mi habitación – ya llegaste, ¿me contaras como te fue?

- Si, pero vamos a mi habitación – la tomé del hombro sin antes llevarme una pizza entera para la habitación.

En la habitación

- ¿en serio? Tanto tiempo se quedaron en el taco y…¿solos o no? – lo último lo pregunto un tanto sonriente.

- No… - capte a lo que quería llegar – ¡hey! Ya se a qué te refieres, ¿Qué te sucede? ¡te estas volviendo igual a Ino! ¡Pervertida! – dije roja

- Solo preguntaba – dijo riendo – es que siendo tu me preguntaba si probablemente le hayas gustado…

- ¿ah? – dije sin entender

- escucha, y no te hagas la loca. Cuando Ino y yo te respondemos la típica pregunta que nos hacemos entre nosotras cuando estamos en el baño ¿soy linda o atractiva para el chico que me gusta?, sakura, tu siempre dices que te sientes fea, o que no eres lo suficiente para Sasuke, pero Ino y yo creemos todo lo contrario…

- Tenten, ustedes lo dicen por cortesía, mírame…no tengo la figura de una modelo – me levanto – tengo el cabello de un color extraño, y mi nariz no es … bueno no es acuerdo a mi persona.

- ¿Te estas escuchando?, te rebajas siendo que no es así… ayer tuve un sueño sakura pero es un poco irreal

- ¿Qué era?

- Yo creo en algo que sucedió en el…era nuestro último día de pasantía de contabilidad, Sasuke te esperaba en su vehículo negro afuera pero también te esperaba al otro lado de la calle Itachi, Sasuke estaba algo enojado cuando te vio dirigirte a él y que le decías que te iras con Itachi a solucionar unos asuntos y que luego irían a su casa. El enojo te tomo del brazo y te arrincono en la pared cercana al momento que tú le decías algo el miro el suelo escuchándote, sin esperar a que terminaras de hablar te beso.

- ¿ah? – dije ilusionada, en mi interior, en parte, deseaba que pasara.

- Algo me dice que lo puedes llegar a enamorar – me mira en silencio, un silencio que se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos – eee… pero no sé, es solo intuición, si quieres no me hagas caso - ríe nerviosa.

Me dejo pensativa por un buen rato.

Ya era muy tarde Tenten y yo nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas nos reíamos fuerte, más bien solo yo, sentí la puerta la abrí, eran Hinata y Naruto que traían cosas para comer. Los hice pasar, puse unas cuantas almohadas y nos recostamos a jugar entre todos…

Al despertar vi que me encontraba sola, le levanté revisé mi celular, eran ya las 11:00 de la mañana y Tenten tenía que juntarse supuestamente a las 2 de la tarde con su novio. La desperté y ésta abrió solo un ojo, se estiró un poco y me tiró a un lado para levantarse riéndose.

- ¡Oye!

Ríe – lo siento ¿qué hora es?

- Deben ser las como las 11, por eso te desperté, tenemos que desayunar hacer la tarea de historia y después de todo eso te debes ir para no llegar tarde a tu cita con Neji…

- Cierto – levanta una almohada, yo dando la espalda no me percato de Naruto, pero si Tenten, quien mando un grito de los mil Dioses - ¿Qué es esto?

- Jaja – cuando me doy vuelta comienzo a reír como loca porque vi un bulto baboso que tenía un cojín entero mojado con baba… - ¡LEVANTATE NARUTO! Es almohada no es mía.

Este de un salto se levanta y me empuja – ah, y-yo quiero ra-ra…men….sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice como si nada.

Levántate ya… - digo con fastidio a ese flojo baboso… - *¿Qué te vera Hinata?*

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUI HA SIDO EL 4TO. CAPITULO DEL FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y PORFIS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, CON LO QUE LES GUSTARIA VER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...AHORA ME APURARE MAS EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO...

NOS VEMOS SAYONARA!

ESPEREN MI OTRO FIC...

ATTE. Cece chan. 3


End file.
